Magical Makeup
by misundersnape
Summary: Lavender Brown finally receives a very magical and exciting delivery via owl post, but due to its nature she never gets to open and enjoy it. However someone else does.
1. Magical Makeup - Chapter 1

**Magical Makeup – Chapter 1**

Lavender Brown carefully pulled the hidden parcel from under her school jumper. She was so excited to have finally received it. She'd ordered it from a lady in Australia nearly two weeks ago and the post owl had flown in with it this morning, dumping it into her breakfast. She'd swooped on it immediately and dashed away with it before any of her classmates could ask her any questions.

Now she was huddled in a corner in a darkened dungeon passageway; she wanted to savour this moment alone, for this awesome product was new. So new it hadn't even been released for sale in the UK yet. She would be one of the first to try it… and certainly be THE first at Hogwarts! All the girls would be unendingly envious… and maybe some of the teachers would be too.

Lavender ignited her wand with a soft glow and held it between her knees, then with deft fingers turned over the parcel. It was wrapped in a Muggle post bag; the return address label stuck in its middle.

_**From**_

_**Magical Makeup**_

Followed by a mundane street address in what was likely a mundane suburb somewhere in Queensland, Australia.

Lavender was getting sweaty palms… for if the product did what it said it would do, she would be ecstatic! She began to pick at the edges of the padded post bag when the worst possible thing that could have happened… happened!

A bright light was suddenly ignited, revealing the presence of the formidable and livid Professor Snape!

"Oh… shi-"

"DO NOT finish that sentence, Miss Brown," his waspish, yet authoritative voice hissed in warning.

Lavender tried to swiftly hide the parcel behind her back, but it was futile… Snape was never one who let small details pass him by.

"And what have you got there?!" he demanded to know.

Lavender swallowed and looked up at her teacher. "Just a parcel," she admitted, trying not to look guilty, but failing miserably. She wasn't supposed to have it, she couldn't help it… the product hadn't been released in the UK yet!

Instantly suspicious, Snape stepped forward and held out his hand for the, what he suspected was an illicit, object.

Sighing dejectedly, Lavender handed it over. "It's nothing, Sir," she insisted, "just something I ordered via post."

Taking the post bag into his large hand Snape sneered. "Is that right?" he questioned, turning the parcel over to read the return address label by the light of his wand.

_**From Magical Makeup**_, and the Australian address.

He narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor student, his suspicion increasing. "Illegal potions?"

"No, Sir!" Lavender insisted. "It… it's just makeup," she explained, fidgeting with her fingers, knowing that didn't really get her out of trouble, just perhaps lessened the trouble; students weren't allowed to possess makeup at Hogwarts.

The Professor's eyes told of his displeasure, even if the parcel wasn't the illicit product he'd initially suspected. He was going to confiscate it for sure, Lavender worried.

The Professor didn't disappoint, his robes suddenly swallowed up Lavender coveted parcel into a deep pocket. "Off to class… quickly, before you are late," he snapped sharply.

Distraught at the sudden disappearance of her long awaited prize before she'd even had a chance to open it Lavender unwisely attempted to sway her strict teacher. "Please, Sir… it cost me £26.73 … including the postage!" she exclaimed.

This made Professor Snape's face darken even further and Lavender realised her folly, dipping her head and complying with her teacher's command immediately; scooping up her school bag and reluctantly heading to her first class for the day – lamenting not sequestering herself in her dorm to open her long awaited parcel.


	2. Magical Makeup - Chapter 2

**Magical Makeup – Chapter 2**

Professor Severus Snape watched the 6th year Gryffindor girl scuttle off down the hallway toward the upper levels of the castle, obviously guilty and evidently disappointed to have been discovered in her illegal pursuit.

He felt the bulk of the parcel within his pocket and sneered at her hubris at trying to deceive him or influence him into letting her keep the contraband. He had a reputation to maintain and he intended to live up to it as much as possible; it had become almost a challenge to him.

Severus had been heading to his office in the dungeons as he did not have a class during first period today, yet he had some marking he was hoping to complete instead. He turned abruptly on the spot and swept into the darkened hallway toward his rooms.

Once he arrived he strode through the door, wielding his wand to cause the door to snap sharply shut behind him. Gliding to his desk he promptly took his seat behind it and reached for the pile of 2nd year Defence essays he intended to mark; but the bulky item in his robes made his halt. He removed the article and placed it on the desk beside him, the sender's address facing him again.

Magical Makeup. "Magical Makeup?" he said quietly to himself. "Magical, is it?" he added, mild curiosity for the contents of the parcel beginning to build.

He considered the parcel for a moment. It looked decidedly Muggle to him… and yet the young witch he'd confiscated it from seemed very eager to retain it. What Muggle originating item could have captured her interest so markedly, Severus wondered. Maybe it wasn't really Muggle… perhaps that was part of the deception.

He reached for the parcel… perhaps he'd better open it. Merlin knows what kind of potion or curse item it contained.

Severus produced his wand from his robes once more to open the parcel. What was inside both surprised and intrigued him further.

A neat, black case, similar to a Muggle spectacle case lay upon his desk. He ran his wand over it and detected no curses… and indeed no magic of any kind at all.

"Magical indeed," he scoffed softly.

He placed his wand on the desk beside him and picked up the case, reading the silver embossing on the top of the case. '_younique'_, it read with a logo which seemed to represent something 'growing', or so he perceived.

'Somebody needs to go back to school to learn to spell,' he thought with a cynical sneer.

Opening it up gently he found a folded brochure, and two black canisters nestled neatly inside. He took up the brochure and smoothed it upon his desk, glancing over it disparagingly.

On it was an image of a pretty young lady with her eyes closed sporting, in his opinion, rather impossibly long and thick eyelashes.

'What is it, some kind of growing potion, or swelling solution?' he wondered humorously.

Hi eyes tracked to the side of the girl and there was an image of the two canisters with the name 'Moodstruck 3D Fiber Lashes' beneath them. Again with the misspelling – Fiber instead of Fibre … though he wondered momentarily if it was perhaps an American product, for he recalled they used this spelling of that word. Still… nothing could excuse the butchering of the word 'unique' he countered his thoughts disdainfully.

He remembered seeing some kind of similar looking product in the Muggle supermarkets the few times he'd been into them, but had no idea the function of it, or what it was called. But they were typically sold as individual canisters, he recalled… this product had two.

Beneath the name was the description 'Transplanting Gel & Natural Fibers'.

Intrigued, he went looking for further information, flipping the brochure over and finding a set of instructions and list of ingredients which he promptly read through.

300% increase in thickness and volume read the manufacturers claims. He scoffed cynically again. 'Doubt it,' he thought to himself.

It was a three step process… gel, fibres, gel. Wet gel - dry, natural green-tea fibres - and then wet gel again which would dry and seal the fibres in. Seemed simple enough.

Severus harrumphed and pushed the product aside to continue with his marking job. He only managed a few minutes before he was again distracted by the twin canisters sitting to the side of him.

He took them both out and unscrewed the lids. He found the slightly longer one contained the black, wet transplanting gel, and the other the black, dry fibres, as described. He was mildly curious as to whether the rest of the claims in the brochure were true. And then he came up with an utterly mad idea – he'd try it out!

His sense should have kicked in to stop him right there and then. Should have, but didn't.

He stood and retrieved a small mirror he had stored on a shelf behind him and with his wand affixed it to the wall. And moving close to the mirror he lifted the canisters and used first the wet gel, wiggling it gently, coated the lashes of his left eye. It was a bit messy, he was certainly not experienced or practiced at this – he WAS a MAN after all! As per the directions he immediately followed up with the dry fibres, coating his gel covered lashes with them, and then switching to the wet gel once more. He was utterly amazed at the difference the product made. He batted his eyelashes once in the mirror, admiring the new length and thickness and what it seemed to do for his normally beady, black eyes. He quite liked it.

Than the unthinkable happened.


	3. Magical Makeup - Chapter 3

**Magical Makeup – Chapter 3**

A hearty, guffaw and chuckle from behind him startled him. He swung around to find Dumbledore laughing heartily at him. He was instantly mortified, and he felt his face grow warm.

"What on earth are you doing, Professor Snape!?" Albus asked, breathless with mirth.

Severus had no idea how to explain himself… "It's ah… something… confiscated from a student… just testing… making sure it's safe," he rambled, hastily replacing the lids onto the canisters and placing them into their case.

Getting some kind of control of himself Albus walked closer and managed to say, "Show me, lad… what is it?"

Humiliated as it was Severus did not want to admit he'd been testing women's makeup. "I… I'm not sure what it's called," he lied smoothly.

Dumbledore took the product from his reach before he could snap the case closed and took out the longest of the canisters, unscrewing the lid. "Oh… it's mascara," Albus said quite smoothly, as though he knew the product well. (Oh, yes, that's what this stuff is called, Snape recalled from his supermarket visits suddenly).

Albus' familiarity with this kind of makeup didn't surprise Severus too much – he had always been the flamboyant kind and Severus did privately have his suspicions about the man's sexuality.

Albus took the second canister and inspected the dry fibres within. "How do you use it?" he asked, quite seriously.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Snape curtly explained, "Gel, Fibres, Gel… simple." He couldn't believe his mouth had betrayed him like that.

"Oh, ingenious!" Albus exclaimed, understanding quickly.

And from there things only got worse.

"Oh there you are, Albus" came Minerva's voice from the open doorway of Severus' office.

Albus turned to her, 3D Fibre Lash Mascara in hand, and invited her in enthusiastically. "Professor McGonagall… come see this! Show her, Severus… see Minerva, on his eyelashes!"

Minerva stifled a smirk and chuckle as she spied what Albus had so jovially pointed out to her on the ordinarily taciturn and stern, dark Professor. "What on earth, Professor Snape…?" she asked, and Severus felt himself shrivel to about the size of one of the 3D canisters inside. He was utterly humiliated. But then, as with the Headmaster, Minerva suddenly became interested in the product Albus was still holding and after a quick explanation from Albus, Minerva was at his mirror and trying it on for herself.

It spread like wildfire, almost every female staff member was wearing it by the end of the day; every single one of them having seen Snape's demonstration via Dumbledore's pensieve. Snape had let the pair of them leave with the canisters, pleased to be rid of them. He promptly washed off the evidence of his very foolish experimentation with just water and cleanser – it came off surprisingly easily considering the product was water-resistant according to the brochure.

When a very disgruntled Lavender Brown confronted him later during the day he sent her promptly to Dumbledore for he learned at dinner that the Headmaster had intended to sign with the lady from Magical Makeup to become a younique presenter when they did finally launch in the UK when he saw how popular it would become.

Severus, however, worked hard to forget the incident ever occurred. Damn that lady at Magical Makeup sending that infernal product to the UK illicitly!

END

(Yes, younique's Moodstruck 3D Fibre Lash Mascara is a real product available through Magical Makeup on facebook ( MagicInMakeup ) – or can be purchased direct from the website: RachelGreig ) Give it a try – it's as Magical as they say! ;) – Available now if you are in the USA, Canada, Australia and New Zealand. Available in the UK as of 1st November, 2014.


End file.
